


No Buttons Necessary

by kyallu



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Smallville
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyallu/pseuds/kyallu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intrepid reporter Lois Lane finds a story in Sunnydale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Buttons Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> For earnmysong, who prompted, _AU where Buffy and Lois somehow become friends. --..."I won't wear my button that says 'I'm a slayer, ask me how.'"_

Sunnydale is filled with just as many strange occurrences as Smallville ever was, but, even creepier, every single citizen she talks to - or interrogates, same thing - seems to brush off the _definite_ supernatural or at least _really weird science_ with a shrug and vague smile.

Except for the blonde girl that turns up leaving quiet in her wake; _that_ girl knows something, something that could well give her a Pulitzer if she spins it right, and Lois is driven enough by this that she ends up strong-arming her way through a dozen vampires, till she and... she _thinks_ that girl's name is Buffy... are fighting side by side, military training backing up raw strength and terrifying agility.

"I could get you backup with this story, you know," says Lois, but sees from the shadow flitting across Buffy's face that organized military support is _really not_ what the girl wants, so changes to, "Or, a meeting with the team -- and no, no buttons necessary," and smiles until Buffy does.

fin


End file.
